Ancient Wyrm
"Ancient Wyrm" is the fith and final stage of the Volcano cavern. The boss would be easy enough, if it weren't for the Swellosaurus Jr. Solving the Stage ﻿Seconds into the cutscene, you'll meet a baby Swelesaurus named Swelesaurus Jr. Zack will make him cry to get a laugh, which Swelesaurus will not like, and try to blast you with a fireball, presenting the main threat in this stage: Make Swelesaurus Jr. sad, and Swelesaurus will shoot lethal fireballs at you. The nearby slab will explain in little detail how to defeat Swelesaurus. There is a giant crystal above her that can hold water. It can be filled by lighting the fires in the water statues scattered around the stage. This can be done by interacting with them and then pulling on Swelesaurus Jr's tail. Also, there is a giant hammer that can crack the crystal open once it is full. This can be raised with totems, and lucky for us there are 3 goons scattered around the stage. Also, Swelesaurus hates bells, and ringing Wiki will get her mad enough to shoot a fireball. So we know how to defeat Swelesaurus, and we know how to avoid death. All the while, just make sure Swelesaurus Jr. stays happy. You can interact with him to pet or rock him, but the best method to keep him happy is to interact with the torches in the area. Swelesaurus Jr. can eat their flames, and they relight on their own, just don't get greedy because the torches take time to relight themselves. There is a nearby goon which you'll need to make use of. Itemise him, but be on guard for when Swelesaurus attacks. When you have his totem, go to the end of the path and go right down the slope to the ladder. There will be a grey totem stand. Place the totem on there to move the bridge. Now climb the ladder, itemise the goon up there, and take him down to the gold totem stand to raise the hammer. Now you can cross the bridge again and remove the first totem and move it to a gold totem stand. From this point on, the totems and statues can be worked in any order. You will find that the path to the hammer is broken however. There are 2 control panels which operate the pieces of the broken path. One is at the top level, the other at the bottom level, under the start point. The switches on the top level should be set to middle, up, and middle. The bottom one needs to be set to down, middle, and down. This will make accessible a water statue, a goon, and the hammer. When all four water statues have been fired, and all the goons are in gold totem stands, You need to go to the hammer. A ladder should be on the side of the hammer. Climb it, and get yourself ready. When you are on guard, start ringing Wiki until Swelesaurus attacks. You can avoid her fireball by paying attention for the camera angle shift. When the camera angle changes, quickly climb down the ladder. If this works, Swelesaurus will be knocked out cold, or so we think. It will turn out that Swelesaurus was only dazed, but your attack will be enough to convince her to give you the treasure and leave her lair with her baby. Grab the treasure. Happy ending. Now if only Rose doesn't get involved...... Stage complete. Secrets *﻿If Swelesaurus Jr. is made to eat all the flames without one going back on before he eats them all, you will get a hidden treasure *You can get a hidden treasure if the different parts of the level are done in a certain order. What you need to do is light a statue, place a totem on a gold stand, light another statue, place another totem on a gold stand, and so forth until everything is raised. It must be in statue, totem order or the treasure will not reveal itself. Trivia *﻿this is the only level to use four different frames of view. Category:Stages Category:Boss Stages Category:Volcano Cavern